Is she the Man?
by CraZe4twilite
Summary: Original title, She's the Man... I know. Well it somewhat goes with the movie but with a twist. Bella's good at soccer and has to move in with Charlie to play for the Fork's guy's team... as a man. she meets Edward who is a Vampire. FIrst fanfic.
1. Prologue

Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I'm not quite sure how this will go... I hope you like it though. It does go long with the movie She's the Man except a little bit of a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of _Twilight _TT However I do own an overweight dog that I love to death.

"Ugh" I said this as I had a flash back of why I was now on a plane to Seattle Washington.

Flashback

"Hey Coach! You ready for another undefeated year?"

"Oh… Hey Bella. I need to talk to you about that."

"Ok I'm all ears."

"Well, you see, the um… Soccer board... thinks it reasonable for you… to uh... not play exactly."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, you see they just think that um… you shouldn't be playing with the boys. I'm sorry I really am."

"WHAT. Why. Did you try talking to them about compromising? Come on Coach you need me."

"I know… I tried… I really did."

Ok than I will just go to another school… Sorry coach but I have to play with the boys."

"Ya, about that to… well how to put this? You're not allowed to play with any guys team."

"What?? This is terrible... I have to go."

End of flashback

After I had ran home I talked with my mom and told her. She was just as mad as I was. You see she is and independent woman, and believes that woman should have the same rights as guys. Well she called my father Charlie and told him what had happened.

Well they thought of a plan. TOGETHER. Can you believe it? Together. they weren't exactly on good terms. And whosie getting back to the plan. I get to spend the rest of my junior and senior years with Charlie. They thought that if I went to Forks to live with Charlie, that I could play on the guy's team. Only one slight misfortune. I have to be a guy. Yes that means strapping my boobs down (or what I have of them.) Taking birth control so that I won't get my period and have to deal with cramps and the tampons and fun stuff like that. And lastly I have to cut my boring, long brown hair to a bob cut.

Well that's how I got to where I am now. In the plane landing in Seattle, to await Charlie, to take me to Forks, Washington, where I will play Soccer as a man.

_Well that's my first chapter of my first fanfic. It's short I know but this is a tester to see if you guy's will review and tell me that I should keep going. I freely accept constructive criticism. Edward is a vampire and will be coming later. Ta ta for now._


	2. The First Day

_Bella is taking these birth control pills that will not let her have her period so Edward won't be able to smell her weird scent every once a month… sorry for any confusion and I hope that answered anyone's question. By the way i changed the tense of this chapter 3/20/08_

_I don't own anything_ TT

When I landed in Seattle at about 8:30 p.m I ent to get me luggage and to findCharlie. WhenI found him,I gave him a side hug and say'Hi' and make very small talk all the way to his house… which is about 3 hours away. His house is very 'Homy' looking I guess you could say. The inside has a bunch of embarrassing pictures of me when I was little and a couple of my mom when she was younger. After I looked around, I head upstairs and unpack everything andcimbed into bed because I have a very early school day tomorrow. (Not very detailed I know Sorry)

The next morning Iwakr up to the rain pounding against my window. Great rain. I knew I wouldn't get by without it… oh well a girl can hope… or at least in the case now, a 'man' can hope. It was about 5:30 in the morning and Charlie had alreadyleft for work, leaving me to figure out how to act like a guy. When I had left Phoenix, I chopped off about 12 inches of hair leaving me with a 'bob cut' hairstyle. afterI gelmy newly short hair…tear, tear, I can't smack anyone with it now… I put on some fake sideburns, strap my boobs down, put on manly clothes, walk the walk and talk the talk, get breakfast and leave for Forks High School… did I mention I got a 'new' old beaten up, red truck. It's better than riding in a police cruiser.

As i pulledup to the high school that I had repeatedly missed I notice a lot of the cars were like mine except for a shiny silver Volvo...(hmm wonders whose that is) as I walk to the front office where I will get my schedule, people stared at me and murmured things behind my back… but I guess I should expect that from such a small school. When I made my way to the office and receive my schedule, Iwas offto my first class, English.As I sit down at the farthest table away from everyone, Iattracted more stares… great more stares. I always got stares at my other school for being the only girl on the state's best high school guy's team… but it does get repetitive.  
The evil teacher… Mr. evil teacher, made me get up and tell a little bit about myself…

In the best manly voice I could manage, "I…um…uh…. I am Blake Swan and I moved here from Arizona. I uh … am going to try out for the soccer team." It ended up sounding like I had a frog in my throat.

"Thank you Mr. Swan you may sit down now."

As Iwas sitting downa blonde girl looks at me and winks…ewwwyy that's gross… oh wait she's still looking at me I'm supposed to think that's hot… crap do I wink back… I must look like a complete fool… great…good she turned back around, but with a look of disappointment… oh well.

After my first class I was off to math... oh how I love math... Not. Anyway back to the point as I walking towards math, a guy with short spiky blonde hair comes up to me" hey you're trying out for the soccer team right?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Because I'm Mike Newton, the captain, and I'm just letting you know I am going to make it hell for you after I caught you staring at my Jessica."

Oh so that's who was staring at me...hmm… whatever "ok yeah sure. Have fun with that" what a weirdo. The rest of the day, until lunch passed by uneventful, except with the few stares from girls and glares from guys. Whatever. As I was standing the lunch line Iwas being very obsevative andI notice allcliques. The nerds, the chess club, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the preps, the beautiful people, the compu… whoa the beautiful people they were the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. There were 5 of them . a blonde girls who was the type of girl that lowered another girl's self esteem, a girl with inky, black, spiky hair that was gleaming with energy, a very muscular guy with curly brown hair, a lean guy who was well muscled, but not like the one with curly hair, and last not but definitely not least… a guy with bronzish looking hair who had a face carved by angels… he was so pleasing to look at. They all had similar traits as if they were related. They all had pale skin' I'm mean like super pale skin almost transparent, and they had beautiful eyes, they were all goldish color that looked amazing on them. They just sat there looking at each other with trays of uneaten food, all looking like models. Well I stopped staring because people might think I'm crazy… than again I am pretty crazy, I mean I am a woman pretending to be a man, how crazy can one get.

So the question was where to sit, where to sit, hmm with the nerds, the jocks, cheerl..

"Oh Blake come over here and sit with us" sang a nasally voice. I take itI am now sitting with the cheerleaders/ jocks… grrreat.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wanted you to sit with us"

"Oh, ok than" as I sat down everyone just looked at me and started saying 'Hi I'm so-and-so' I think I remember one name and that was the nasally girl Lauren. 

After all the intoductions, I couldn't help but look over at the beautiful table of people.

"They're the Cullens." Sang yet again a nasally voice. "The blonde is Rosalie. The curly, brown hair is Emmett the blonde's boyfriend. The one with inky black hair is Alice and the one next to her is her boyfriend Jasper. And lastly, the one with bronzish hair, is Edward". Okay so maybe I wasn't to smooth about the whole discreet staring thing.

"They are so weird. They had the chance to be popular but they just never talked to anyone. But look at them there insanely beautiful." OK good I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Hmm… weird"

"Yeah totally" Lauren just giggled like a mad person who just had fun killing someone… that's kind of eerie, I better watch my back.

As I was about to ask about… Edward… I loved how his name sounded when I said it… Edward, Edward Edwa… wait what am I satin I've never talked to him. Oh wow, I am pathetic and a guy. Anyways I swear I have ADD sometimes. As I was saying, as I was about to ask about Edward the bell rang. Oh well I'll ask later. Let's see what class do I have next… English, Spanish, Lunch… Biology… that should be a breeze. 

When I get to Biology I notice that all the seats were taken. Except one… the one by Edward. I am going to have to try really hard not to look at him. As I walk by him to give the slip thingy to the teacher, he tenses up. i wondered if I smell bad or something?

"Thank you Mr. Swan you may take your seat next to Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you" I set down my bags and I immediately trip. I had always been clumsy except on the soccer field is was a miracle that I hadn't tripped all day. But I guess I was going to do it.

"Yeah, some soccer player thats for sure." I heard a snicker from Mike. Jerk. Oh great here it comes my mortal enemy… my blush… ah noooo go away I don't want you here waaaaaaa… why, why, why. It's so stupid I always blush even when nothing is embarrassing.

"Awe, he blushes, it's so cute."

"I can blush too, you know"

"I'm sure you can, Mike. Gosh stop hovering over you fre..."

I stopped listen to that conversation. When I looked up into Edward's face, his jaw was clenched, his hands were griping the table like today was the end of the world, and his eyes… his beautiful eyes are now black… did he put contacts in? Hmmm I wonder. This is how it was all of biology. Him just looking like it was the end of the world. It looked like he wasn't even breathing.

As the bell rang I slowly get my books together and by the time I get up Edward was nowhere in sight. Ok than. My next class was gym that should be easy I'm pretty good at most sports.

Gym was the worst class in the world. We were doing Badminton. When I said I was pretty good at most sports, Badminton wasn't included. It shouldn't even be counted as a sport. I am terrible with my hand-eye-coordination. I whacked a couple of people. Pretty hard I may add too. Haha but I was lucky enough to whack Mike in the head… haha sucker. Well now that I no longer have a deadly device in my hand, changed into my clothes, Iwas on my way to the front office. As I get in there I notice a head of bronzish hair… Edward.

"What do you mean all the other biology classes are taken up? I have to switch" God did I really do something that bad to him. "Yes I understand, but than can I switch to biology honors…" the door suddenly swung open letting a chilling breeze in. A girl popped her head in and stuck a piece of paper in a basket next to the door and left. Edward turned around and tensed up… again. Ahhh what did I do to him. "Yes, ok than seeing as it is _impossible_ for you to do I will leave." As he walks past me he doesn't even look at me…and did he just stop breathing?

"Um… here is my slip"

"Oh, thank you darling. How was your first day?"

"Interesting" with that I walk out the door to my car and I just sit there for a while listening to the rain trying to figure out what I just got myself into.

After I got home and did my homework, I made Charlie dinner and finished right when he came in.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day as a guy?"

"Not to bad… except before gym I almost walked into the girls changing room"

Charlie busted out laughing. I had never seen him do that before. And before long I was laughing pretty hard myself.

"Well I'm going to take a shower get ready for bed, and than go to bed."

"Sounds good"

After my shower I get my soccer gear together seeing as try-outs begin tomorrow and shout good night to Charlie and hop into bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I don't know but I'm sure I will find out.

_i think the next chapter will be in Edwards POV.. sorry it took a while but i couldn't figure how to add another chap til now haha. anyway review please it helps me write faster knowing that people look forward to my story._


	3. Lame ExcuseAN

AN UNFORTUNATE AUTHORS NOTE!! AND A LAME EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING!

Hey People! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! My many apologies for not updating. It's a lame excuse but I had finals this past weeks and I was studying all the time and I was always tired and eating. And you know what that means... another growth spurt. WOO HOO!! Anyways I am going to try really hard and get another chapter up this week, but we are starting another term and I will be having a couple of hard classes sooo we will see how it goes! And I need some ideas to go with this… just click the review and leave a review with ideas if you have any!!

Peace, Love, and food (Yay food)

Love Cien


	4. the Future

**IMPORTANT:PLEASE READ**

So I finally got up another chapter. Yay! well I was thinking of changing the title... Something more eyepopping like:

_Is She the Man_

or something like that. Tell me something. Anothetr Important notice! Sorry about Chapter 2 being in present tense mostly. it''s how I am supposed to write all my essays at school. I thought this might help with my writing skills, but when I reviewed the chapter, I didn't like it much so I said "Screw the present tense" so here you go!! Enjoy

**E POV**

Ah school. There is nothing better than having all the girls think some of the most disturbing thoughts in the world, having the guys give you glares, and having teachers think they are better than you when you have probably gone to school more times than they can count. Well at least that's how it is for me.

"Edwarrrrrd lets go. I want to be able to see the new student when he arrives."

"Alice as much as you love harassing me, I still need to get dressed".

"Well that should take you what... oh about 5 seconds"

"Whatever". I don't get why Alice wants to see the new kid so badly. He's probably some selfish jock that is better than the rest of us and loves girls attention. She's also been blocking her thoughts from me for a while now. Hmmm I wonder why?

**A POV** (yes Alice but just a little for now) 

I know how Edward hates us blocking our minds, but this one thing he can't know, or else he will ruin everything. A little while ago I had a vision. I was sitting on the couch watching my gorgeous Jasper play video games when… BOOM… I get lost in another vision.

_**Vision**_

"Oh Edward I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want word getting around that I wasn't who people thought I was and get in trouble."

"Its okay, Love. I understand now. There's something that you need to know though."

"Yes"?

"I think… I think I love you."

"Really… oh Edward I've wanted to hear that for so long now. I love you too."

"You are so beautiful Isabella Marie Swan"

_**End**_

After I had the vision, I went up stair, to try and figure out the Hazy mess. I was thinking "Hmmm Swan, that's sound so familiar" than I finally remembered that Chief's Swan's son was coming to play for the soccer team. Ok so than I was really stumped.

Why did I see Edward confess his love to a guy? Was... Edward... Gay? No. Edward wouldn't be. At least I don't think vampire's can be gay. But than again, there is a first for everything… No the person couldn't be a guy; the voice was very girlie sounding.

So after a little researching by yours truly, I found out that Isabella Swan was the best Soccer player in Arizona. But was kicked off the best states guy team because she was a girl. _(Stupid sexist humans)_

Than, it all clicked. Isabella was trying out for the Forks' guy team so she could play with guys. I mean Forks High School did have a good team. The Captain on the other hand… _Stupid Mike Newton_… was a pigheaded ahole. Anyway. Back to the point at hand. Isabella was going to become Blake Swan to play for the team and her…err I mean him and Edward are going to fall in love! Yay!

If Edward were to find out, he would not believe the vision and try to mess up the future. That, however, would not go with me or my book of rules _For the Future_. The future is too sacred to be screwed uo…although it does change. Any who. Edward was going to fall in love and I was going to make sure he did.

Not long I know but it's something at least. Remember to review. I love reviews. tell me if it's stupid, funny, crazy or the worst thing you've ever read(But please tell me in nice words)

Love Cien


	5. Love

**Sorry for the delay but I had a very hectic week. I have a rather difficult teacher for Literature. She is tough, so I have been doing her nonstop homework. Also I didn't get any suggestions/feedback for the new title. So what is going to happen when I change it and you won't be able to find it…Hmmmm? I don't know. So anyways back to the story.**

EPOV (first day of actual school)

When I go to my first class I notice that a lot of the girls are as concentrated on me as usual. I keep hearing "Blake Swan… OMG I wonder if he's hot?" or "That new Swan kid better not steal my love, my Jessica, or else I will kick his ass," could you say possessive much?

What is it with love these days? You think you're madly in love with someone just because you've gone out for a day. I bet Mike doesn't even know that Jessica has been making out with Tyler in the janitor's closet during passing periodsor the pass 2 months. Oh well.

I don't think I will ever fall in love like my siblings have. I have been single ever since I was created and I am doing fine.

All during the first two periods I was just thinking about my life, and if I really did need to find my mate.

"Edward? What's with you I've never felt you feel like this before"?

It was now break and I am being asked why I feel like something is missing.

"I don't know… I just feel like something is missing."

"Yeah, I already figured that out. But what is it that made you feel like this… it's really getting me depressed."

"I was just thinking about my life… my nonexistent love life that is."

Emmett being the blunt one that he is "Dude you need a woman… Badly."

Haha. He got a smack to the head from Rosalie "Emmett can't you tell that Edward can wallow in self pity by himself?" Haha serves him right… wait did she just tease me too?

My whole family was laughing at me now.

"Well since you guys had so much fun teasing, at my expense, I will see you at lunch."

Until lunch I was thinking about what Emmett said. He did have a point though. Weird huh. I do need to find someone that I can love just like my parents and siblings do. Maybe I'll go up to Denali and see if I can find any love up there… maybe Tanya. Talk about wallowing in self-pity huh.

Lunch was going the same as usual. People all thinking useless and stupid thoughts.

_"Oh crap mike just asked me out again, on the same night as I am going out with Tyler. Mike is a little possessive though maybe I'll just break up with him… OMG here comes the new hottie Blake… he looks like he needs a place to sit. This is my chance."_

Oh so that's who Blake is. I guess he is pretty Hot for a guy… that's not a vampire. Whoa did I just say that? Weird.

"They're the Cullens. The blonde is Rosalie. The curly, brown hair is Emmett the blonde's boyfriend. The one with inky black hair is Alice and the one next to her is her boyfriend Jasper. And lastly, the one with bronzish hair, is Edward". Wow not even here for a day and the new kid knows about us. Pretty good, if I do say so myself.

I tried listening to 'Blake' his thoughts at least. And I got nothing. I wonder if he is as stupid as Lauren and has nothing but air in his head… hmm. O well its was time to go to biology, I mean why did I care so much if I can't read his thoughts, it's not like I'll ever talk to him.

**(Read the top authors note.)**Ah… I how love loneliness,I am so weirl to think that i ever needed love. I had the table all to myself. Although I am 'hot' people stay a good distance away from me, which is a good, considering I could easily suck them dry.

As I was enjoying my time to myself, a scent hit my nose like a train running into a wall. It was so good, it smelt like fresia, I could almost taste it in my in mouth. I wanted to taste it in my mouth. It smelled so delicious like something I've never smelled before. I wanted it… no I needed it. But how? There are to many people here to witness me eating a gourmet meal. I could easily kill them all in less than 5 seconds, but no. Than, I would have to get rid of the evidence. After school I cold lure my prey away and snatch him up and go into the forest where no one would here his screams. I t would be so delectable but than it would be gone. Maybe I could… wait what am I thinking? I have to honor Carlisle and my family. Carlisle would be so disappointed in me to say the least. I could never face him again.

As I was thinking all this through, Blake just happened to stumble. After a few snickers. The worst thing happened. He blushed. And I mean a full out blush; it made him smell even better. I couldn't contain it anymore. The venom was coming out from teeth like a tree has sap leaking out. He smelled so good. I could easily take him away and satisfy myself… Damnit why hasn't Alice called me away or something I mean sure, she should have seen all my future plans.

I had to get out of here before I ruined my family's life here. As if by some miracle, the bell rang. I got out of there as quickly as 'humanly' possible.

I needed to think over some issues I had. I guess I was going to the Denali clan after all. I'm sure they will gladly accept me, after all Tanya is 'madly in love' with me.

**Ok so here is the next chapter. If you hadn't read the top authors note… now would be a good time. Well I hope you liked this… please review. I love you all.**


	6. The Return

_I decided to change the title after this chapter to 'Is She the man' just so you know_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but alas I do not own Twilight_

**B POV**

It has been a week since my first day of school, and it's been very interesting I guess you could say. 

Edward has been gone almost a week. He's been gone so long that I don't even get my hopes up to see him. I wonder if he transferred to a new school. My mind was saying 'That's ok he would have just complicated things for you.' But a very small part argued 'Yes but he was pretty' 'Shut up. You are just a small portion of her brain and you are clouding her judgment' (that was a argument between her self and her mind.)

Soccer try-outs had been cancelled for a couple days, seeing as the rain was coming down harder than ever. But the coach decided that the team needed to be picked so that they could practice. Well mike was not that good at all. A 12 year old could play better than him. 

I got picked for the team and we were having our first game this Saturday. It was currently Tuesday. That morning I half expected to see a silver Volvo. But I did, and my heart seriously skipped a beat. How am I going to face after he wanted to switch biology classes? I guess we'll have to find out. 

All throughout the day Jessica and Lauren followed me trying to flirt with me. By Lunch I really didn't want to deal with them so I decided to go sit at another table. 

The table I chose had a couple of people I knew from some of my classes like Ben and Angela. They seemed like really cool people and Angela never flirted with me. It looked as if she only had eyes for Ben and visa versa. 

"Hey can I sit with you?"

They looked startled to see me talking to them in the public's eye.

"Um sure if you want to."

All during lunch we made small talk and I did my best to not look at the Cullens. 

After the bell for lunch ending I headed off to Biology.

The sit next to me was still empty and the breath I had been holding in was let out. Maybe his family drove the Volvo this morning. Besides I wasn't even sure if it was Edwards. As I was thinking about whether or not the Volvo was Edwards, I didn't hear the chair being pulled out and the having a God sit next to me. 

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry we never got a chance to meet before."

Woah, where in the world did he come from?

"Ahh man you scared me." Oh his eyes look so nice today they are back to there gold color.

"I'm Swan, Blake Swan."

"Well that was very James Bond like." As I shook his extremely cold hand I felt a spark up through my arm. I wonder if he felt it? Oh well.

"Haha yeah. So where were you this past week?" I noticed that when I said this, his eyes flashed black and as soon as they were black they went back to gold. I must be hallucinating.

"I got the flu."

"Oh that's to bad." For the rest of the period I kept noticing he would look at me longer than necessary and he looked a though he were trying to stare holes into the side of my head.

After class I headed off to Gym. We only had one more week of Badminton. Yes.

After I bashed the coach on the head with my racket he told me to sit out for a while. I was ok with that.

When school ended and soccer started it was raining so hard. I Phoenix I never had to play in the rain. Aww man this sucks.

**E POV**

After a week of Tanya following me around and trying to flirt with me I decided it was time to head back to Forks. 

Esme was more than happy to have me home after my childish behavior. Alice still blocked her thoughts from me. 

All throughout the school day people were curios as to where I had been. My likely story was that I had the flu. 

At Lunch I had taken my sit next to Jasper when I noticed that Blake was heading in a different direction than the table he had sat at the week before. 

I guess he didn't care what other people thought about him. That's cool. 

All throughout lunch I couldn't help but stare at Blake he seemed so at ease just talking with Ben and Angela. In the corner of my eye I could see Alice smirking. What was that about? Oh well whatever. It was time for biology. 

When I entered the classroom, Blake was still in his spot as he was last week. He looked deep in thought. Not until now did I realize that I couldn't hear his thoughts. This irked me. 

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry we never got a chance to meet before." I could tell I surprised him.

"Ahh man you scared me. I'm Swan, Blake Swan" 

"Well that was very James Bond like." As I shook his hand I felt a spark up through my arm and I felt as though my heart started to beat. That was weird. 

"Haha yeah. So where were you this past week?" I could feel my anger flare but I soon got it under control.

"I got the flu."

"Oh that's to bad." The same as lunch I couldn't help but stare at him. I think he noticed too. Great.

When the bell finally rung, I got out of class and started for my last one. After school, I needed to visit my meadow. I have no idea as to why I can't hear his thoughts and I why I am so attracted to him?

_So how sis you like it. I'm thinking of fast-forwarding through some stuff to get to the interesting stuff. Plz review I appreciate it._


	7. The Invites

**I decided since I am going to be gone for a week that I should get a chapter up. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

**_3 weeks later_**

It has been three long weeks since Edward's return. In three weeks I have learned absolutely nothing from him just that he and his family moved here a couple years ago and that his family and him go camping a lot. 

Soccer is going fine. We've won all our games. So that's good. But Mike, he absolutely sucks. He plays forward and with the help of me we scored all the points… not to brag or anything. This weekend we have a bye, which is good because I need to rest.

So as I was walking down the hall to my first period, Jessica comes up to me with a paper in her hand.

"Hey Blake. How are you doing today? I'm good. You see this is your lucky day. I want to invite you to the Winter Dance. The girls ask the guys. And seeing as I'm a girl and your guy… well you know."

"Um… well…_I needed an excuse fast_… I'm sorry but I am going to Seattle this weekend. Sorry" actually I wasn't sorry but she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh well that's ok there is always Prom. By good looking."

"Uh… bye" and with that she walked away. Well at least that's over, butI don't want to go to Prom with her. Oh well, I mean how many other girls would want to take me? A lot, apparently.

All through out the day, I think at least half of the girls of the school, asked me to the dance. I just used the same excuse saying I needed to go to Seattle. Well it looks like I am going to Seattle.

Ha the most interesting time was when Lauren asked me. Gag. 

"Hey sexy." By now I was extremely annoyed.

"What Lauren?" Goodness who does she think she is.

"Oh I like them feisty." Isn't that what a guy usually says to a girl? "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the dance seeing as I'm the hottest girl here and you, aren't to bad yourself."

"Well Lauren I will be painfully honest with you. I don't want to go to the dance with your slutty self or any girl for that matter. So I will be going now."

"Haha that was nice but seriously come on. I know you want to." Ok did she seriously just purr in my ear?

"Lauren get away from me. I'm not going with you."

"Oh come on we all know you're just playing hard to get. And that you told all the other girls you were going to Seattle, secretly hoping that I would ask you. So just stop and come with me."

"Well let's see the pro's and con's of going with you. Pros: hmmm I can't think of any right now. Cons: you're stupid, ugly, fake, a bitch, and you smell like fish. So if you'll excuse me." And with that I left her staring at me wide mouth with a whole audience looking at her.

"Come one Tyler you're going to the dance with me…" Oh poor Tyler I feel bad for him oh well.

"You okay man? You look beat." Ben looked like he was about to explode from laughing while Angela had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Ben. I've been through hell all day."

"I don't mean to point this out, but… Alice Cullen is looking at you at lunch all the time." Oh please not another fan.

"Oh that's cool. She's probably trying to figure out why me, the klutziest person alive, is so good at soccer."

"Yeah probably."

In biology Edward told me saw my performance and said I did a good job.

After school, Alice Cullen came up to me.

"Hey Blake, I'm Alice Cullen and I wanted to talk with you."

"Alice you seem like a nice girl but I've told a lot of girls that I didn't want to go to the dance with them."

"Oh please I have my own man. That's not I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh ok sorry. What is it?"

"Well I heard that you were going to Seattle and I needed to go there too. But my whole family is going camping and I just need some protection from the big, bad, city guys so could you accompany me there." Um ok weird. But she was pouting, and I couldn't deny that face so I guess.

"Yeah that's cool… I guess."

"Oh thank you so much" she ran, more liked skipped,up to me and gave me a hug. It felt like she was trying to be extremely gentle with me. 

"Well I have got to go so I will call you later tonight and talk about the details. Bye"

"Bye" I said that in a whisper and doubt she heard it. "Soccer practice was cancelled today so I went home did my homework and cooked Charlie diner.

"Hey Bells I'm home"

"Hey dad. How was you day not pretending to be a guy?"

"It was pretty good. How was your day pretending to be a guy?"

"Eh. Half of the girl population at school asked me to the dance. But I rejected them all."

"Oh I bet you did."

"I told them that I was going to go to Seattle this weekend instead. Can I go?"

"Yeah that should be fine. I'm going fishing with Billy Black. Do you remember the Black's?"

"Uh no sorry. I can't remember them. And also Alice Cullen is coming with me."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. The rest of the Cullen's are going camping and she needed someone to go with her."

"Ok… I guess that's ok"

"Which brings me to my next point she will be calling soon, so remember I am Blake."

"Yeah I know who you are"

"Okay well than I will be upstairs."

I was finishing up some homework when Charlie called me down.

"Blake its for you."

"Coming. Thanks dad"

"Yo this is Blake speaking."

"Hey Blake it's Alice."

"Oh Hey. So what time do you want to leave on Saturday?"

"Oh I was thinking 8 am seeing as it takes a couple of hours to get there." 

"Yeah that sounds cool." Great she is a morning person.

"Ok well than I will pick you up."

"Ok I will see you bright and early for the rest of the week and Saturday."

"Ok talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye." After I hung up Charlie came in.

"Wow you so don't sound like a guy."

"Well I'm sorry I haven't taken the 'How to be a Guy 101' class."

"Haha yeah ok well I'm watching some sports so good night." 

"Night dad" I gave him a kiss, went upstairs, took a shower, and went to sleep.

**Ok so Charlie maybe a little OOC, but what ever. I'm also going to skip the rest of the week and go to the trip with Alice and 'Blake'. Hmm wonder what will happen. I'm thinking some interesting stuff. Reviews make everything easier for me. and they give me the boost of courage I need to continue writing.**


	8. Revealed

Hey people

Hey people. Sorry it took me so long to update but I am doing it now. And thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Keep it up!

So I am starting with the trip this weekend. I don't know exactly what is going to happen but we will see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

BPOV

Ugh. I hate getting up in the morning. It's so dreary. Usually this my day to sleep in, but noooo some little pixie had to call me this morning at 6freaking a.m. and tell me that I needed to be up and ready to go by the time se got there.

I got up and took my shower, got ready, ate breakfast and waited. It was about 7:59 and when it turned exactly 8, I heard a pounding on the door.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

"It was good until I got a phone call at 6a.m and had to get up. What about you?"

"Well that person is just so mean for getting you up so early. I mean everyone loves to sleep the day through. I slept fine. So now lets go."

"Just let me go grab my pur- I mean wallet." As I was grabbing my wallet, I realized that it was a guess wallet that was definitely made for girls. Grrreat.

On our way to the mall Alice was talking non-stop about what she was going to buy. I mean how much clothes does that little pixie need.

"So you haven't told me what you are going to be getting?"

"Well I was thinking that I was just going to go to the bookstore and find some good classics."

"You like to read classics. That's so cool. I'm not much of a reader. I like to dress up a lot though. Oh my gosh I just had the best idea!"

"What?"

"We are going to give you a make over and some lessons."

No I hated makeovers. Wait lessons for what?

"What do you mean lessons?"  
"Silly nobody will believe your 'manly' appearance forever with the way you've been acting lately."

Wait did she just say 'manly'?

"It wasn't that hard to figure out that you weren't really a man. I mean the way you walk and talk is hardly manly like. But that's ok that's what I'm here fir."

Oh damnit how did she find out. I'll try and play it out.

"Hah that's a good joke but it's not April fools yet."

"Oh quit the act I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm here to help you. And besides you've probably wanted to tell somebody for a while now."

That was true. I have wanted to tell Edward. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Ok fine than. I really do need to work on how I walk the walk and talk the talk huh?"

"Yeah people are starting to get suspicious. They think you're gay."

"Well if people thought I was gay maybe the girls would stay away from me."

"Who knows but for right now, were going to get you some more clothes and give you lessons."

"Ok… if you say so."

"Yup I do."

We were already at the mall by the time we finished the conversation. I hadn't realized how fast she was driving.

4 hours later

"Dang Alice, how much stuff did you need to get."

"That's funny because not all of that stuff is mine."

"Oh…."

"Well anyways let's head back to my house and start you training."

Back at the house

"are you ready for this?"

"Sure."

After about 2 hours of practicing I thought I was doing great.

"Ok now time for hair and getting dress."

"What do you mean?"

"Silly I need to take someone to go to the dance. Don't I?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Did I not tell you that I wasn't going?" No way was I going to the dance.

"Yes… but that was before and this is now. So sit in the chair… now."

"No." For a tiny little one she could be scary.

"We could do this the hard way or the easy way. You choose."

"Ok, ok I'll do it. But just this once."

Alice gave my hair some style and gave me an indigo blue button up shirt with black slacks and a black tie.

She wore a halter dress the same color that was a little bit above her knees.

"Won't you get cold."?

"No I will be fine thanks though."

On the way to the dance Alice drilled me in every thing I had learned that afternoon.

"Now remember Jasper is camping and I couldn't go and so I saw you in Seattle and I offered you to go too the dance and you couldn't resist my looks so you said yes. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Easy as pie". I could've sworn she mumbled, "That's what you think". But than again I don't know

as I walked through the gym doors everyone's eyes turned to Alice than me. maybe this wasn't such a good idea, because a whole lot of people ,guys and girls included, were giving me death glares.

Let's just say I got a lot of slaps on the face from girls and them saying 'Oh I wasn't good enough for you huh?'

Well at least they won't be all over me anymore.

I slept over at Alice's that night and I finally got to talk about girl stuff. It felt good and there house was so gorgeous and I felt like I belonged there.

The next morning I sad goodbye to Alice and went home just getting ready for school to come the arrival of the Cullen's to come back and for the gossip to reach them and Jasper beating me up. Unless Alice gave him an excuse of some sort.

We'll just have to wait for tomorrow.

Ok so I started to get lazy and didn't feel like giving any detail. Use your imagination on some parts. Well now Alice has finally come out… and told Bella about knowing her secret. I hoped you liked it review and tell me! thanks love you lots!!


	9. Feelings

Here is the next chapter

Here is the next chapter! I got a couple of reviews asking if the Cullen's knew about Bella. No they don't know her act they were gone when she went over and Alice is keeping her mind blocked! Hope that clears everything up1

Disclaimer: I own a froggy tape dispenser, but sadly not Twilight

BPOV

That week when the Cullen's arrived back at school, nothing big happened. I think I caught Jasper giving me looks of hate, but I could be imagining that. At least I hope was.

Anyways I was wrong about the girls staying away from me. A lot of them came up to me saying 'I forgive you. I know you were just shy to come to the dance with me, but don't worry there is prom.' Oh my gosh, when are they going to take the hint. Maybe I should just let my true personality out and flirt with they guys still in my 'manly' form… nah too much work.

I haven't talked with Alice since the morning after the dance. I really need to talk to her. I need help. I miss being myself and being girly. Maybe I'll ask her to…to… I hate saying I it but… to go to shopping.

But somehow she caught me after school.

APOV

I had a vision of Bella calling my house and wanting to go shopping with me…yay…Anyways she was using her regular voice and asking to go shopping as herself. But everyone in my household heard it.

I was not going to let that happen. So after school I went up to her.

"Hey Blake. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much" than she whispered, "Alice can I speak with you?"

"Yeah get in your car." I didn't want anybody to overhear or to 'accidentally' walk by. My family had already gone home. I told them that I needed to look in the school library for something.

"Sooo, Bella what's up."

"Well as much as I hate saying this… I miss being myself in public. I want to act like a girl again, but… obviously I can't do that here. So I was wondering if… youwouldgoshoppingwithmeandletmebeagirl?"(You would go shopping with me and let me be a girl?)

"YES. I WOULD LOVE TO!! YAY" I was so happy that she wanted to go shopping.

"I'll meet you at your house at 8:00 in the morning"

"Noo that's way to early... How about 10:00 instead?"

"No 8:00"

"Fine how about 9:00?"

"No 8:00"

"8:30"

"8:00" I don't get why she is dong this, she'll loose anyway.

"8:15"

"8:00"

"8:00"

"Ok that sounds good. I'll talk to you than. Bye"

As I was getting out of the car I heard her say, "that's not fair. Let me try again."

Muwahahah I can't wait for this weekend.

(I was going to leave it there)

BPOV

For the rest week after my little talk with Alice I was really excited. I am always talking to Edward. He's so nice, and cool, and beautiful and… WAIT what am I saying he is just an acquaintance…. I wish he were more though. Oh well it's to late for that…

EPOV (Yay)

Ever since I came back from Alaska, I've have been getting closer to Blake. He is pretty cool. And he is nice, and funny, and he smells like freesias and strawberry shampoo. He smells way too good for his own good. Did I just say that? Oh wow I couldn't help myself… sometimes I catch myself staring a little too much. I hope he hasn't noticed. He is just so nice to look at I can't help myself.

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. I think I want to be more than friends though.

(I was going to leave it there too)

BPOV

I got yet another phone call at 6:00 in the morning… on Saturday. I hope this doesn't become a routine.

And yet again at exactly 8:00 I heard a pounding on the door.

I opened the door to find Alice with a bunch of different bags in her hands/

"Uh… Alice what is all this?"

"Good morning to you too. Now will you help me please."?

"Yeah sorry. So what is all this?"  
"Well you want to go out as a girl don't you?" I just nodded my head. "Well this is all stuff to help with the makeover process."

Did she just say 'makeover'?

"Don't look at me like that you wanted this."

"No. I just wanted to put on a skirt, shirt, and a little make up and go out. Not go through a makeover."

"Would you stop delaying the inevitable? We already know this is going to go my way is just us the time."

"Fine." Than I heard her mumble 'ungrateful human'… wait human what the … o never mind.

After going through worse pain in my life I was finally done. She put a long brown wig on me that looked like my old hair and added some curls. I wore a cute mini jean skirt, some gray leggings under it with some persuasion gray flats instead of heels, and a light blue blouse. (Sorry if that doesn't go together. I don't have much style :D) than I had some light pink lip gloss mascara, black eyeliner, and some light blue eye shadow. I must admit I gad never look that cute before.

By the time the whole process was done it was 11:00. Wow that took awhile.

When we got to the mall in Port Angeles (sorry for sp) we headed to a bunch of different clothing stores. Alice bought a lot of stuff.

When we got to the food court we heard some all to familiar voices.

"Hey Alice. Who is your pretty friend? Why don't you introduce us."?

"Bella this Mike Newton. He goes to my school. Mike this is Bella she is a friend from the town that I used to live in. She came to visit me and my family for the weekend."

"Well Alice, seeing as you're going to have her tomorrow, why don't me and the rest of the team take her to a movie." Oh my gosh I totally forgot that the whole soccer team was going to be at the mall to see a movie. Great I'm an idiot.

"Well it's up to Bella not me. So ask her." Alice looked as if she was enjoying this. What the hell.

"It's ok I'll stay with Alice. I haven't seen her in forever." He was starting to piss me off.

"Oh come on you know you want to go to a movie with me."

"Um... actually not really. You see I have this disease where if I'm around stupid ass, cocky, jerk, jocks I puke. I'm starting to feel nauseas. So id you'll excuse us."

As we were walking away I heard him murmur to the rest of the team 'I like them fiesty' Goodness he is just like his 'girlfriend'.

"Oh my Gosh Bella that was hilarious. Ha but I think you made him want you more."

"Well whatever I'm not ever going to see him when I'm myself. Eww, he just totally raised his creep baron the creepiness chart."

"Haha come on girl let's get you home."

And with that we were off.

All right I hope you liked it! Again thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them up!


End file.
